


Gdzie nikt nie szuka

by Ariana (Ariana_El)



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, łatka
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 14:12:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2071347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ariana_El/pseuds/Ariana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ucieczka Sherlocka ze szpitala od kulis. Spoilery do "His last vow". Raczej kanonicznie, z elementami półtorastronnego Sherlolly, jak to u mnie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Gdzie nikt nie szuka**

_Pomóż. SH._

                Molly oddzwoniła po pięciu minutach, przerażona, dlaczego Sherlock wysyła jej taką wiadomość ze szpitala. Widziała go dwa dni temu, otumanionego morfiną, a kolorytem niezbyt różniącego się od zwłok w kostnicy. Co takiego się stało, że potrzebował jej pomocy? Przestraszyła się jeszcze bardziej, bo dopiero za drugim razem udało jej się dodzwonić.

                - Sherlock? Co się dzieje? Nie odbierałeś...

                - Cześć, Molly. Ymm, przepraszam, telefon mi spadł - odezwał się Sherlock w słuchawce. Brzmiał na nieco zadyszanego.

                - Jak się czujesz? - spytała.

                - Niee-źle - usłyszała nieszczerą odpowiedź. - Molly, muszę cię prosić o przysługę.

                - O co chodzi? - patolog mimowolnie przystanęła na korytarzu w drodze do szafek. - W czym problem?

                - Potrzebuję przyzwoite spodnie, buty i płaszcz - wyjaśnił Sherlock. - Koszula też by się zdała. Muszę wyjść ze szpitala.

                - Sherlock... - westchnęła Molly. - Ja wiem, że to żadna przyjemność leżeć w szpitalu, ale gdzie niby chcesz iść? Nie jesteś w dość dobrym stanie, żeby...

                - Molly, nie chodzi tu o moją nudę - żachnął się Sherlock, ale zaraz złagodniał. - Proszę. To bardzo ważne. Nikt nie może się dowiedzieć, szczególnie John i Mary... Proszę.

                Molly przygryzła wargę. Już raz słyszała podobną prośbę wypowiadaną w taki sposób. Wiedziała, że nie odmówi pomocy.

                - Przyjadę za godzinę - obiecała. - Wyjaśnisz mi, o co chodzi - oświadczyła zaraz.

                - To może być... Skomplikowane - odpowiedział detektyw po chwili milczenia. - Nie wiem, czy to leży w mo...

                - Powiesz mi, a ja zdecyduję, czy to faktycznie tak ważne, by ryzykować twoim zdrowiem - przerwała mu Molly. Niedbałe podejście Sherlocka do własnego zdrowia kompletnie ją rozstrajało. - I jest jeszcze jeden warunek.

                - Tak? - Teraz w głosie Sherlocka pobrzmiewała rezygnacja. - O co chodzi?

                - Gdziekolwiek pójdziesz, idę z tobą - zastrzegła patolog z całą stanowczością, na jaką było ją stać.

                - Nie ma mowy! - obruszył się detektyw.

                - Sherlock, to nie podlega dyskusji - podkreśliła Molly, ucinając protesty. - Nie pozwolę ci iść gdziekolwiek samotnie w takim stanie. A jeśli mi nie obiecasz, że nie ruszysz się na krok z pokoju, dopóki nie przyjadę, w tej chwili dzwonię do wszystkich, od Johna po Mycrofta - zagroziła. - Mówię poważnie.

                - Wiem - westchnął Sherlock w słuchawkę. - Masz moje słowo, że nie zrobię nic bez ciebie... Przyjedź najlepiej po pierwszej, będzie spokój po obchodzie.

***

                - A więc? O co chodzi? - zapytała Molly godzinę później, kładąc na łóżku torbę z ubraniem. Miała poważne wątpliwości, czy powinna była się na to godzić, bo Sherlock wyglądał raczej niezdrowo, choć po prawdzie nie spodziewała się niczego innego.

                - Potrzebuję spotkać się z osobą, która do mnie strzelała - odparł Sherlock, zmieniając ustawienie oparcia do pozycji półsiedzącej. - Na moich warunkach.

                - Zwariowałeś? - syknęła Molly, w ostatniej chwili powstrzymując się od krzyknięcia. - Albo jesteś naćpany.

                - Chciałbym być - skrzywił się Holmes. Molly zerknęła na skręconą morfinę i bez słowa zwiększyła dawkę. - Przeszkadza w myśleniu.

                - Ale działa - zauważyła patolog, widząc, że Sherlock się rozluźnia. - Właśnie, kto cię postrzelił? Greg mówił, że lekarze nie pozwolili cię przesłuchiwać.

                - A ja robiłem wszystko, żeby tego nie zrobili - dodał Sherlock. - Na tym polega problem, nie mogę powiedzieć głośno, kto to był, żeby nie zniszczyć Johnowi życia.

                - Sherlock, to przestaje mieć sens - zauważyła Molly. - Wiesz, kto strzelał, nie chcesz przyznać głośno i chcesz się z nim spotkać, a wszystko po to, żeby chronić Johna - powtórzyła pytająco, a detektyw skinął głową. - Więc kto strzelał?

                Sherlock zawahał się tylko na moment. Zlustrował Molly wzrokiem, a potem odpowiedział.

                - Mary Watson.

                - Słucham?

                - Mary - powtórzył Sherlock ze zniecierpliwieniem. - Mam swoje podejrzenia co do jej motywów, ale muszę je poznać. Nie zmuszę jej do rozmowy tutaj, leżąc w łóżku, a tym bardziej w obecności Johna. A John, jak mu powiem wprost, najpewniej uzna, że bredzę - zaczął szybko tłumaczyć. - Muszę dorwać Mary samą. Jeśli zniknę ze szpitala, zaczną mnie szukać, Mary też, bo po pierwsze, wzbudziłaby podejrzenia, a po drugie może się tym zaniepokoić. Wystarczy poczekać, aż się rozdzielą, i zaaranżować spotkanie.

                - Więc chcesz stąd wyjść i co, przyczaić się na parę godzin? - upewniła się Molly. - Gdzie?

                - W żadnym z miejsc, o których wiedzą John i Mycroft - odparł Sherlock. - Coś wymyślę. Zadowolona z wyjaśnień?

                - Nie - Molly przytrzymała detektywa, nim usiadł.

                - Co jeszcze? - jęknął Sherlock.

                - Nie zgadzam się na żadne meliny. Jesteś świeżo po operacji, masz połataną wątrobę i nie ma mowy, żebyś to zapaskudził - oświadczyła Molly. - Skoro masz przeczekać parę godzin, jedziemy do mnie.

                - Dobrze - potaknął bez namysłu Sherlock i tym razem usiadł. Wyjął z torby spodnie, ale nim zrobił z nich użytek, Molly mu je zabrała. - Co tym razem?!

                - Leż, ja to zrobię. Nie schylaj się i nie ruszaj, jeśli nie musisz - poleciła i odgarnęła szpitalne prześcieradło. Rozbierała w kostnicy tyle sztywniaków, że ubranie bądź co bądź współpracującego Sherlocka w spodnie nie sprawiło jej najmniejszych problemów. Skoro mieli pojechać do jej mieszkania, na razie darowała sobie przekładanie koszuli.

                - Pod łóżkiem jest torba - powiedział Sherlock, gdy Molly skończyła z butami. - Mogłabyś?

Zgodnie z prośbą Molly wyjęła torbę i znalazła w środku sterylnie zapakowane igły i woreczki z kroplówką.

                - Skąd to wytrzasnąłeś? - zapytała zaskoczona. Nie sądziła, że Sherlock tak się przygotuje.

                - Billy wykradł - wyjaśnił. - Bez morfiny długo nie pociągnę, a jeść nie bardzo mogę... Będziesz umiała podłączyć - bardziej stwierdził niż zapytał. Ostrożnie spuścił nogi z łóżka i wstał, przyjmując oferowaną przez Molly pomoc.

                - Dasz radę? - zapytała z powątpiewaniem Molly, patrząc jak Sherlock idzie przez pokój. Detektyw obrócił się do niej i zmarszczył brwi, skonfundowany.

                - To nie są moje rzeczy - oznajmił. - Luźne.

                - A skąd miałam wytrzasnąć twoje? - odpowiedziała pytaniem Molly. - To są spodnie po Tomie, jakoś zostawił - wzruszyła ramionami.

                - Aha... Nie pytam. - Z pomocą Molly detektyw włożył płaszcz, również nie swój, i pozwolił się chwycić pod ramię. Miał nadzieję, że poprawnie oszacował swoje możliwości, bo w przeciwnym razie Molly się wścieknie i wystraszy. Wszystko, co musiał w tej chwili zrobić, to dojść do jej samochodu. Był dostatecznie ululany morfiną, by mieć nadzieję na powodzenie.

                - Otwórz okno - poprosił, nim wyszli. Widząc zdziwione spojrzenie Molly, wyjaśnił z ironicznym uśmiechem. - Niech się zastanawiają, którędy zwiałem.

                - Zdajesz sobie sprawę, że nikt rozsądny nie uwierzy w twoje wychodzenie oknem z drugiego piętra? - Spytała Molly, ale zgodnie z prośbą podciągnęła żaluzję i otworzyła okno. - I potem co, po gzymsie do schodów pożarowych? Mało prawdopodobne.

                - Ale odpowiednio dramatyczne.

                Molly przerzuciła sobie torbę przez ramię i ponownie objęła Sherlocka. Tak idąc, mieli szansę zostać uznani za parę, zadowoloną z faktu, że jedno z nich zostało właśnie wypisane ze szpitala. Objęci, doszli do windy nie zauważeni przez nikogo, ale tam patolog zatrzymała się, tknięta.

                - Zaczekaj, zmiana planów - oświadczyła.

                - Hmm? - zdziwił się Sherlock. - Jest w porządku.

                - Dalej pojedziesz - odparła Molly. W zaułku przy windach stał wózek inwalidzki i zamierzała z niego skorzystać. - Siadaj i nie protestuj, zaparkowałam dość daleko.

                Sherlock zgodził się, choć wychodziło na to, że w całym tym przedsięwzięciu był bardziej zależny, niż by sobie tego życzył. Osunął się ostrożnie na wózek i pozwolił Molly przejąć stery.


	2. Chapter 2

Pierwszy etap planu przebiegł bez zakłóceń. Molly po chwili wahania nie oddała wózka z powrotem do szpitala, lecz złożyła go i spakowała do bagażnika, wychodząc z założenia, że odstawi go później razem z pacjentem. Lepiej było mieć go pod ręką, mógł się jeszcze przydać.

                W czasie jazdy do mieszkania Sherlock mało nie usnął i to był pierwszy znak, że Molly zbytnio zwiększyła dopływ morfiny przed wyjściem. Zżymał się o to, ale jak patolog słusznie zauważyła, dzięki temu pół godziny jazdy minęło bezboleśnie.

                - Sporo się zmieniło - zauważył Sherlock, gdy weszli do mieszkania i Molly pozwoliła mu wstać. Zajrzał do pokoju, dla bezpieczeństwa trzymając się blisko ściany. Wyglądał, jakby chciał coś powiedzieć, ale się rozmyślił. Molly ze swojej strony podejrzewała, że cisnął mu się na usta jakiś komentarz odnośnie zmian zaszłych w czasie obecności Toma i po rozstaniu.

                - Poczekaj chwilę, przygotuję ci łóżko. Może usiądź...

                - Wolę postać. - Sherlock oparł się o ścianę i obserwował, jak Molly sprawnie wciąga czystą pościel. Wyjął telefon i zaczął pisać do kogoś szybko.

                - Co robisz? - zagadnęła Molly. - W ogóle co zamierzasz zrobić?

                - Wysłałem Billy'ego na Baker Street po moje rzeczy - odparł nieuważnie Sherlock, nie odrywając wzroku od ekranu i nie przestając pisać. - Potrzebuję zaaranżować parę drobiazgów... Trzeba się liczyć z tym, że moja nieobecność wkrótce zostanie wykryta i że ktoś zacznie mnie szukać. Teraz jeszcze jest szansa, że uda mu się wejść niepostrzeżenie.

                - Billy? Ten chłopak, którego przyprowadziliście wtedy...?

                - Mhm. - Jako że Molly skończyła ze słaniem łóżka, Sherlock odkleił się od ściany. - Ugh! - syknął, odruchowo przykładając rękę do boku.

                - Sherlock? - zaalarmowana, Molly natychmiast znalazła się koło niego. - Co się dzieje?

                - Nic, nic - zapewnił detektyw. - Po prostu nie spodziewałem się, że przestaje działać.

                - Zaraz coś poradzimy - pocieszyła go Molly. - Ale Sherlock? Jeśli tylko coś będzie nie w porządku, masz mi powiedzieć. To i tak jest wystarczająco ryzykowne.

                - Powiem - obiecał Sherlock, i chyba zrobił to szczerze. - Nie potrzebuję dodatkowych kłopotów.

                Chwilę zajęło, nim Molly zainstalowała Sherlocka w łóżku  i podłączyła na nowo kroplówkę. Przyniosła jeszcze z kuchni szklankę wody razem z naręczem gazet, a potem przysiadła na łóżku.

                - Lepiej?

                - Mhm.

                - W takim razie mógłbyś zacząć wyjaśniać, co tu się dokładnie dzieje - zasugerowała Molly. - Trochę tego jest.

                Sherlock zerknął na gazety i wywrócił oczami z rezygnacją.

                - Czytujesz te szmatławce? - zapytał zdziwiony. - Nie obrażaj swojej inteligencji.

                - Zwykle nie czytam, ale jak mi się rzuciło twoje nazwisko na pierwszych stronach, to wzięłam z ciekawości - odparła swobodnie Molly. Wprawdzie chciała się raczej dowiedzieć, o co chodziło z Mary Watson i strzelaniem, ale skoro Sherlock zamierzał również wyjaśnić tabloidową aferę, to nie zamierzała go powstrzymywać. - Więc co z...

                - Co z tego jest prawdą? - wciął się ostro Sherlock. - Czy umawiałem się z Janine dla sprawy? Tak. Boże, to był męczący miesiąc.

                - Dość aktywny - roześmiała się Molly, machając jednym z magazynów, którego nagłówek wyraźnie sugerował, że Sherlock Holmes nie marnował czasu w sypialni na tak trywialne rzeczy jak spanie.

                - Czy kazałem jej nosić tę kretyńską czapkę? - ciągnął dalej Sherlock. - Nie, sama ją wkładała i uznawała to za szalenie zabawne. Czy prowadziliśmy aktywne życie seksualne w różnorodnych pozycjach, jak sugeruje artykuł? Udało mi się wymigać, chociaż regularnie sypiała w moim łóżku. Mnie wtedy zwykle w nim nie było.

                - Dobra, możesz już skończyć - powstrzymała go Molly, nieco zażenowana, a potem przypomniała sobie własne niedawne uwagi odnośnie swojego życia intymnego z Tomem. Czyżby Sherlock właśnie dyskretnie się za to odciął?

                - Pytałaś.

                - Wiesz, ochrzaniłabym cię za takie manipulowanie, ale Janine broni się sama - stwierdziła Molly. - Nie moja sprawa. Powiedz mi raczej, o co chodzi z Mary Watson.

                - Nakryłem ją w momencie, gdy była o krok od zabicia Magnussena - odparł Sherlock, opierając się wygodniej o poduszki. - To szantażysta, bardzo wpływowy i bez żadnych zahamowań. I kiedy mówię „żadnych”, dokładnie to mam na myśli.

                - John coś mi wspominał. Włamaliście się do jego biura, żeby odzyskać jakieś listy, tak? - przypomniała sobie Molly.

                - I miałem tego pecha, że Mary postanowiła skorzystać z faktu, że John będzie pomagać mi w sprawie.  Nie wiedziała, że chodzi o Magnussena, i akurat w tym samym czasie włamała się, żeby go zabić - dopowiedział Sherlock. - Nie jest to mój sposób działania, ale rozumiem takie podejście. Magnussen nie powinien chodzić po ziemi, jest zbyt dużym zagrożeniem. Chociaż mój brat uważa, że bywa „przydatny” - rzucił z jawną pogardą. - Ale spróbuj dyskutować o czymś z Mycroftem...

                - Dlaczego Mary miałaby chcieć go zabić? I na litość boską, dlaczego o mało nie zabiła ciebie?

                - Postrzeliła mnie, nie zabiła - sprostował Sherlock.

                - Omal nie zabiła - powtórzyła z uporem Molly. - Nikt ci nie powiedział? Mało cię nie stracili w drodze do szpitala i w trakcie operacji - oświadczyła. - Powiedz mi, dlaczego chcesz się z nią spotkać, zamiast powiedzieć głośno, co się stało?

                - Bo Magnussen coś na nią ma, inaczej nie posuwałaby się do tak drastycznych rozwiązań - odparł Sherlock. - Wiem o niej trochę, jak choćby to, że Mary Morstan jest fałszywym nazwiskiem, ale nie wiem dokładnie, co robiła, zanim przybrała to imię. Może mieć dobre powody, by trzymać swoją przeszłość w tajemnicy.

                - I dlaczego miałbyś ją chronić? - pytała dalej Molly. Dopiero teraz docierało do niej, że Sherlock wcześniej nie żartował, że rzeczywiście to żona jego najlepszego przyjaciela omal nie wysłała go na tamten świat.

                - Bo jest żoną Johna - odpowiedział po prostu Sherlock i przymknął oczy. Molly sprawdziła jeszcze raz jego puls i dozowanie kroplówki, po czym uznała, że nie ma sensu męczyć go dłużej rozmową, zwłaszcza że morfina znów uderzała.

                - Prześpij się. Jakby co, będę w pokoju obok.

***

                Popołudnie przeleciało zaskakująco szybko i spokojnie. Jak tylko Sherlock zasnął, Molly skorzystała z okazji i wyciągnęła się obok niego na łóżku z dobrą książką pod ręką. John zadzwonił do niej po godzinie, informując o nieobecności detektywa w szpitalu, ale patolog jedynie wyraziła swoje zaniepokojenie i utrzymywała, że nic o tym nie wie. Przez telefon było łatwo udawać, a i w bezpośrednim kontakcie Molly nabrała w graniu więcej wprawy, niż ktokolwiek by przypuszczał. W końcu przez ładnych kilka miesięcy chodziła w żałobie po Sherlocku Holmesie. Teraz więc też bez trudu zapewniła Johna, że nie miała żadnych wieści od Holmesa, jednocześnie wpuszczając wolną rękę w loki detektywa. Ot, żeby sprawdzić temperaturę, jak sama sobie wmawiała.

                Potem do drzwi zastukał protegowany Holmesa i przyniósł paczkę z ubraniem. Uparł się, że musi zobaczyć się z Sherlockiem, więc Molly niechętnie pozwoliła mu go obudzić. Billy przekazał detektywowi, że zgodnie z poleceniem wstawił fotel do salonu i zostawił na widoku skradzione perfumy. Na zdziwione pytanie patolog wyjaśnił, że był już wcześniej w mieszkaniu Watsonów, więc włamanie się nie stanowiło żadnego problemu. Molly zanotowała sobie w duchu, żeby przy okazji przekazać to jakoś Johnowi.

                Wszystko szło zbyt pięknie, żeby w końcu nie zakończyło się jakąś awanturą. A konkretniej, awanturą o jedzenie. Świadoma obostrzeń w diecie, Molly zostawiła swojego pacjenta i wyskoczyła do pobliskiego sklepu po dziecięcą kaszę, uznając ją za bezpieczne jedzenie dla Sherlocka. Problemy zaczęły się w chwili, gdy wręczyła Holmesowi miskę. Sherlock, najwyraźniej wyrwany głęboko z zadumy, spojrzał na Molly pytająco.

                - Co niby mam z tym zrobić?

                - Wydedukuj sobie. - Molly podała detektywowi łyżkę. - To raczej dość oczywiste.

                - Nie oczekujesz chyba, że to zjem? - Sherlock przyjrzał się z niesmakiem zawartości miseczki. - Kroplówka wystarczy.

                - Od wczoraj podają ci jedzenie, sprawdziłam - odparła Molly. - I tak, dokładnie tego od ciebie oczekuję - potaknęła, siadając na łóżku.

                - Dlaczego? - spytał uparcie detektyw, mieszając w misce z cierpiętniczą miną. - Wygląda równie paskudnie jak szpitalne jedzenie.

                - Dziecięce kaszki rzadko wyglądają apetycznie, ale to jest całkiem zjadliwe - zapewniła go Molly. Spróbowała chwilę wcześniej i jedyne, co mogła powiedzieć o kaszce, to to, że była bezpłciowa. I z pewnością nadawała się na kolację dla detektywa. - A masz zjeść, bo powinieneś się regularnie odżywiać. I bez tego nigdzie nie pójdziesz.

                - To jest szantaż. - Sherlock wyglądał na szczerze oburzonego, nie wiadomo, czy dziecięcym jedzeniem, czy słowami Molly.

                - Owszem - potaknęła patolog, uśmiechając się słodko. - Podobno chciałeś się zaraz zbierać i iść - przypomniała. - I uwierz na słowo, to coś jest bardziej jadalne na ciepło.

                Sherlock wymruczał pod nosem coś niezbyt pochlebnego, ale z miną skazańca zaczął jeść. Gdy skończył, Molly wyjęła z torby ubranie, tym razem należące do detektywa. Tak jak poprzednio, sprawnie przełożyła spodnie, a potem zdjęła z Sherlocka szpitalną koszulę. I zamarła, zszokowana.

                - Molly?

                - Sherlock... Co to jest? - Molly przejechała palcem po jednej z kilku cienkich, wąskich blizn. Była pewna, że Sherlock nie miał ich przed skokiem z dachu, zauważyłaby. W końcu nieraz wygrzebywał się z łóżka w samej bieliźnie. - Sherlock? - ponowiła pytanie, gdy nie uzyskała odpowiedzi.

                - Miałaś się o tym nie dowiedzieć - odparł w końcu zmieszany Sherlock i otrząsnął się pod dotykiem.

                - Miałam się nie dowiedzieć o czym? - spytała głucho Molly, wstrząśnięta widokiem śladów po... - Od czego te blizny? To wygląda, jakby ktoś cię wychłostał.

                - Bo tak było - odparł Sherlock pozornie obojętnym tonem. Wzdrygnął się ponownie, a Molly zreflektowała się i sięgnęła po koszulę. - Wpadłem w Serbii, byłem nieostrożny - powiedział po chwili, zapinając guziki. - Mycroft mnie wyciągnął i przywiózł do Londynu. Widziałem się z tobą cztery dni później.

                - I nic mi nie powiedziałeś...

                - A po co miałem mówić? - zdziwił się Sherlock. - Skoro teraz tak się przejęłaś, strach myśleć, jak byś zareagowała.

                - To dlatego... - przypomniała sobie Molly. - Miałeś rozbitą wargę, wtedy.

                - A nie, to akurat był John - zbagatelizował detektyw. - Zareagował nieco... gwałtowniej, niż przewidywałem.

                - Jemu też nie powiedziałeś - dopowiedziała sobie Molly, czując, jak zalewa ją złość. Na siebie, że nie zauważyła wtedy, choć dobrze wiedziała, że Sherlock potrafi być doskonałym aktorem, gdy tego potrzebuje. I na Johna, bo najwyraźniej on również nie zwrócił uwagi.

                - Nie było o czym mówić - zdenerwował się Sherlock, a Molly wiedziała, że tą opryskliwością pokrywa zmieszanie. - Wróciłem do Londynu, miałem co robić, wszyscy byli zadowoleni... Och, tak, byłem pod opieką lekarza, jeśli to chcesz wiedzieć - dorzucił lekceważącym tonem.

                - Ale nie Johna.

                - Molly, nie każ mi się powtarzać - żachnął się detektyw i ostrożnie spuścił nogi z łóżka. - Nie, John o tym nie wiedział. W końcu to było tylko parę szram i pękniętych żeber, miałem ważniejsze rzeczy na głowie, żeby się tym przejmować.

                - Świetnie - prychnęła Molly. - A to pewnie jest tylko dziura w wątrobie, którą też nie trzeba się przejmować, tak? - wskazała palcem na pierś Sherlocka.

                - To jest niestety bardziej ograniczające - odparł trzeźwo Holmes i wstał. - No, gotowe. Możemy jechać.

                - Dokąd? - spytała tylko Molly, zarzucając temat. Przynajmniej na razie.

                - Leinster Gardens.

***

                Ledwie weszli do budynku, Molly pogratulowała sobie w duchu uporu. Na myśl, że Sherlock miałby spędzić w tym brudnym miejscu więcej czasu, niż to było konieczne, protestowały w niej wszystkie zasady. Niestety nie udało jej się przejechać przez wąski, zawalony śmieciami korytarz, musiała pozwolić Sherlockowi wstać i przenieść złożony wózek.

                - Powinieneś leżeć - skrzywiła się Molly, gdy zmusiła Sherlocka, żeby usiadł z powrotem, i podłączyła na nowo kroplówkę. Trochę protestował, ale szybko się poddał.

                - Wierz mi, nie chcesz, żebym się tam położył. - Sherlock machnął ręką w stronę sterty czegoś, co wyglądało na lepki od brudu barłóg. Wyciągnął telefon i uśmiechnął się na widok wiadomości. - No, nareszcie! Pora zawiadomić Johna.

                 Podczas gdy Sherlock rozmawiał przez telefon z przyjacielem, Molly z ciekawości obeszła to, co pozostało z wnętrza budynku. Jak dowiedziała się po drodze, Sherlock był właścicielem tego miejsca. Po co mu było, czy też jakim sposobem je zdobył, nie wnikała. Najwyraźniej jednak traktował ten dom jako jedną ze swoich kryjówek.

                - Idź do domu, Molly - powiedział Sherlock, gdy wróciła do niego. Najwyraźniej skończył już rozmowę.

                - Inaczej się umawialiśmy - przypomniała mu patolog, ale detektyw machnął ręką ze zniecierpliwieniem.

                - John będzie tu za kwadrans, trudno powiedzieć, żebym był „sam” - zauważył. - Idź. Proszę. - Sherlock wciąż czasem jeszcze zapominał, że te czary przestały działać na Molly. - Naprawdę, nie masz się czym martwić. Czuję się... dobrze. John za chwilę przyjedzie, a nie chcę, żeby dowiedział się teraz o twoim udziale. Nie będę się oddalać - obiecał. - Mam telefon pod ręką, jeśli coś będzie nie tak, zawołam pomoc.

                - Na pewno? Będziesz ostrożny?

                - Obiecuję.

                Molly westchnęła tylko i jeszcze raz sprawdziła, czy Sherlock na pewno miał wszystko pod ręką, i czy jego telefon był naładowany.

                - Uważaj - poprosiła jeszcze raz, i wyszła. Pewna, że w samochodzie jest niewidoczna, poczekała, aż John wysiądzie z taksówki i wejdzie do budynku, nim odjechała. A i tak nie mogła pozbyć się wrażenia, że coś pójdzie nie tak.


	3. Chapter 3

Molly spodziewała się, że Sherlock załatwi sprawy z Watsonami w przeciągu godziny, ale dopiero wpół do dwunastej telefon zawibrował na stole. Niestety, wbrew jej oczekiwaniom, to nie detektyw dzwonił, a Greg.

                - Halo?

                _\- Hej, Molly_ \- odezwał się inspektor zmęczonym głosem. _\- Sherlock się znalazł, pomyślałem, że będziesz chciała wiedzieć._

                Molly dla pewności odsunęła na moment telefon od ucha i zerknęła, czy nie miała przypadkiem wiadomości, którą by przeoczyła, ale nie. Sherlock nie napisał do niej, tak jak obiecał.

                - Czemu sam nie zadzwonił? - zapytała ostrożnie, choć wiedziała, że Greg mógł się zdziwić. Mało ją to w tej chwili obchodziło. - Śpi? - Jeśli Sherlocka ścięło z nóg, nie będzie go winić.

                _\- Jest operowany_ \- odpowiedział Lestrade, a Molly zaprzestała wędrówki po mieszkaniu.

                - Co? - tylko tyle zdołała wykrztusić. - Czemu?

                _\- Karetka przywiozła go niecałą godzinę temu, zabrali go prosto na stół operacyjny -_ wyjaśnił Greg. _\- Krwotok wewnętrzny. Nie mam pojęcia, co tu się dzieje, John nie bardzo był w stanie mi wyjaśnić_ \- dorzucił przepraszającym tonem.

                Molly zacisnęła palce na oparciu krzesła w bezsilnej złości. Nie była pewna, czy powinna się bardziej bać, czy wściekać. Popełniła błąd...

                - Obiecał...

                _\- Molly?_ \- dopiero zdziwiony głos Grega uświadomił patolog, że powiedziała to na głos.

                - Nie, nic - zreflektowała się Molly.  - Powiedz mi, czy... - bała się dokończyć pytanie, ale inspektor wychwycił, czego chciała się dowiedzieć.

                _\- Bez obaw. Lekarze mają go pod kontrolą -_ zapewnił. _\- Nie ma zagrożenia życia, chociaż John mówił, że trzeba się liczyć z ryzykiem zakażenia. Sherlock się z tego wyliże, zawsze daje radę._

                - Niech by tylko spróbował nie dać - syknęła Molly. - Zamorduję go za to, jak tylko będzie stał na nogach - obiecała.

                _\- Pomogę zniszczyć dowody_ \- zaoferował Greg w wyraźnej próbie rozładowania atmosfery. - _Nie martw się._

                - Spróbuję.

                Jak mogła być tak głupia! Dlaczego, naiwna, pomyślała, że można zaufać Sherlockowi Holmesowi, gdy chodziło o jego własne zdrowie? Po takim czasie powinna była wiedzieć lepiej.

                Ciskała się po mieszkaniu, nie bardzo wiedząc, czym się zająć. Jechać o tej porze do szpitala nie było sensu, czego się mogła dowiedzieć, już się dowiedziała, a sytuacja nie zmieni się przez najbliższych kilka godzin. W końcu zdecydowała pójść spać, uprzednio zobligowawszy Grega, by powiadomił ją, gdyby coś się zmieniło.

***

                Następnego dnia Molly zaszła do szpitala po skończeniu pracy. Zamierzała wpaść jedynie na chwilę i dowiedzieć się, co z Sherlockiem, bo obawiała się, że nie zdoła powstrzymać języka, jeśli Holmes będzie przytomny i zostanie do niego wpuszczona. Okazało się jednak, że Sherlock miał gości i to w ilości przekraczającej oficjalną normę. Przy drzwiach do jego pokoju stał Mycroft Holmes w towarzystwie starszej pary, którą Molly z wszelkim prawdopodobieństwem uznała za rodziców Sherlocka. Wszyscy troje dyskutowali z lekarzem. Molly obserwowała ich chwilę z drugiego końca korytarza, czując, że to nie był dobry czas na wtrącanie się.

                Para zniknęła za drzwiami pokoju, a Mycroft powiedział coś jeszcze do lekarza i ruszył w stronę Molly.

                - Witam, panno Hooper - odezwał się chłodno, gdy do niej dołączył. Molly pomyślała, że przy tych paru okazjach, kiedy miała do czynienia z bratem Sherlocka, zawsze był albo lodowaty, albo zirytowany.

                - Jak Sherlock? - spytała na wstępie. - Co z tą operacją z wczoraj?

                - Operacja zakończyła się pomyślnie - odparł Mycroft. - Wystąpiły drobne... powikłania, ale rokowania są pomyślne. Mój brat utrzymywany jest na razie w narkozie, dla własnego komfortu.

                - Och... - Molly zerknęła w stronę odległych drzwi, potem na Holmesa. - Widziałam, że ma gości... Przyjdę kiedy indziej - stwierdziła, gotowa, by odejść, ale Mycroft zatrzymał ją.

                - Panno Hooper... Jakkolwiek pani pomoc dla mojego brata była nieoceniona, wolałbym, by w przyszłości konsultowała pani takie eskapady ze mną. - Choć Mycroft nie zmienił uprzejmie profesjonalnego tonu, Molly wyczuła zawoalowaną groźbę. Momentalnie skoczyło jej ciśnienie.

                - Jeśli chodzi o wczoraj, to popełniłam błąd, spuszczając Sherlocka z oczu - oświadczyła cicho. Założyła, że Holmes zdążył się dowiedzieć w jakiś sposób, gdzie Sherlock spędził większość dnia. - Natomiast nie widzę powodu, dla którego powinnam informować o czymkolwiek pana. Oboje z Sherlockiem jesteśmy dorośli, więc to, co robimy, niech pozostanie między nami. Mogę tylko obiecać, że następnym razem będę ostrożniejsza.

                Mycroft wyglądał na zaskoczonego taką odpowiedzią. Molly przemknęło przez głowę, że starszy brat Sherlocka przywykł do bezwzględnego posłuchu. No to się właśnie zdziwił. Może i Molly potrzeba było dłuższego czasu, by nauczyć się mówić "nie" Sherlockowi, ale skoro już wypracowała sposób, jak radzić sobie z młodszym Holmesem, to starszy nie robił na niej wrażenia. Najmniejszego.

                - Coś jeszcze? - spytała chłodno. - Jeśli nie, do widzenia - rzuciła i obróciła się w stronę schodów, zostawiając Mycrofta Holmesa w rzadkim stanie zaskoczenia.


	4. Chapter 4

Pokój w szpitalu wyglądał tak samo jak tydzień wcześniej, jedynie kwiaty w wazonach przywiędły, a w jednym zupełnie oklapły z braku wody. Widać nikt nie zawracał sobie nimi głowy, a Molly również nie zamierzała. Wyrzuciła jedynie najbrzydsze badyle, a potem usiadła i wyjęła z torebki książkę. Nie miała żadnych planów na niedzielne popołudnie, więc równie dobrze mogła posiedzieć przy Sherlocku, zwłaszcza że powinien się w końcu wybudzić.

                Zdążyła przeczytać raptem kilka stron, gdy drzwi otworzyły się i do środka wszedł John. W ręce trzymał papierowy kubek z kawą i wyglądał, jakby dawno nie widział się z żyletką.

                - O, cześć, Molly - przywitał ją zmęczonym uśmiechem. - Akurat wyszedłem coś zjeść...

                - Idź do domu, zamierzam zostać na dłużej - odparła Molly z rezerwą, ledwie zerkając znad książki. Wciąż miała żal do siebie i do Johna za to, że pozwolili Sherlockowi się przeforsować.

                - Niezbyt chcę - mruknął John. - Powinienem...

                - Wracaj do żony. - Molly wypluła ostatnie słowo, jakby było trujące.

                John na moment zaniemówił, a patolog czuła na sobie jego spojrzenie. W końcu przetrawił jej gorzką uwagę i wyciągnął odpowiednie wnioski.

                - Ty wiesz.

                - A ty najwyraźniej nie wiesz - odparowała Molly, zatrzaskując książkę. - Jak sądzisz, gdzie Sherlock był, zanim się z tobą spotkał w domu przy Leinster Gardens?

                - Jak dużo wiesz? - John zorientował się, że zostawił otwarte drzwi na korytarz, bo cofnął się, żeby je zamknąć.

                - Wystarczająco - odparła krótko Molly. - Sherlock musiał mnie przekonać, czy ma dobre powody do tej całej eskapady. A ja się pomyliłam, nie miał. Nie powinnam była spuszczać go z oczu.

                - Boże, to Sherlock cały czas był z tobą? Dlaczego nic nie powiedziałaś? Pół dnia szukaliśmy go po całym Londynie.

                - Bo na tym polega zaufanie. Dlaczego wszystkim trzeba to tłumaczyć? I wielka szkoda, że pomyliłam się, ufając twojemu rozsądkowi - wyrzuciła z siebie Molly. Męczyło ją to od kilku dni, od kiedy dowiedziała się, jak zakończyła się wycieczka ze szpitala.

                - Molly, chyba nie do końca widzę, do czego zmierzasz - zauważył ostrożnie John i stłumił ziewanie.

                - I w tym właśnie tkwi problem, John. Nie widzisz - wyjaśniła chłodno Molly. Obiecała sobie, że nie będzie krzyczeć. - Jesteś cholernym lekarzem, a ja patologiem! Łudziłam się, że będziesz miał oko na Sherlocka! Powiedz mi, jak mogłeś nie zauważyć, co się z nim dzieje, do tego stopnia, że potrzeba było karetki na sygnale?

                John westchnął i przygarbił się. Najwyraźniej zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, co Molly właśnie rzuciła mu w twarz.

                - Byłem zbyt skołowany - przyznał. - Jak Sherlock zadzwonił po karetkę, zepchnąłem ten problem na bok.

                - Sherlock. Zadzwonił. Po karetkę. Dla siebie - wycedziła Molly. - I to cię nie zaalarmowało? Zostawiłam go tam na wózku i z kroplówką. Wczoraj je stamtąd zabrałam.

                - Sherlock wykorzystał je do aranżacji spotkania - wtrącił słabo John, przecierając oczy.

                - I oczywiście uznałeś, że były tam tylko jako rekwizyty, tak? Czasami rozumiem, czemu Sherlock się wścieka, że ludzie dookoła są ślepi.

                - Molly... - John spróbował się wtrącić z wyjaśnieniami, ale patolog nie pozwoliła mu na to. Zamierzała wyrzucić z siebie wszystko.

                - Ty naprawdę nie widzisz. Wiesz, co Sherlock robi, odkąd wrócił? - Pytanie zawisło w powietrzu, ale doktor nie kwapił się z odpowiedzią, więc Molly mówiła dalej. - On ci usiłuje wynagrodzić te dwa lata i przeprosić.

                - Miał za co - prychnął John.

                - A ty miałeś za co dziękować - odparowała Molly. - Naprawdę, John, jeśli usłyszę, że Sherlock się nikim nie przejmuje, nie ręczę za siebie. Przyjrzyj się ostatnim miesiącom i sam oceń. Gdybym trzy lata temu powiedziała ci, że Sherlock Holmes spędzi godziny na ustalaniu dekoracji kościelnych, dobieraniu koloru skarpetek do guzików i kwiatów do sukienek, zabiłbyś mnie śmiechem.

                - Punkt dla ciebie - westchnął John, ale Molly jeszcze nie skończyła.

                - Żebyś mnie źle nie zrozumiał, cieszę się, że Sherlock był twoim świadkiem - zastrzegła. - Chodzi mi o to, żebyś w końcu świadomie zauważył, że ten Sherlock, który do nas wrócił, nie jest tym samym, którego poznałeś, nawet nie tym samym, który skoczył. I to, co powiem, zabrzmi wręcz patetycznie, ale Sherlock na każdym kroku udowadnia, że nie ma rzeczy, której by nie zrobił dla najbliższych. I chodzi tu głównie o ciebie.

                - Molly, ja wiem, że jesteś zła i rozżalona, ale uspokój się - poprosił John. - Nie ma co robić scen. Niebezpieczeństwo już minęło i wszystko jest na dobrej drodze.

                - Wiem, widziałam kartę choroby - wcięła się chłodno Molly.  - Ach, jeszcze jedna rzecz. John, czy ty w ogóle zapytałeś Sherlocka, gdzie on był przez te dwa lata? Widziałeś, co on ma na plecach?

                - Zwykle nie widuję go nago - prychnął John, ale wyglądał na zaniepokojonego. - Co masz na myśli?

                - Zapytasz przy najbliższej okazji. - Molly nie zamierzała przekazywać Johnowi tego, co oględnie powiedział jej Sherlock, gdy zapytała. Ona sama nie poświęciła Sherlockowi zbyt wiele czasu rok temu, gdy wrócił, zbyt zajęta utrzymywaniem związku z Tomem. Przez ten rok usiłowała udowodnić sobie, że podjęła właściwą decyzję, i że będzie szczęśliwa w tym związku. Dopiero niedawno przestała się oszukiwać. Teraz, najpierw po incydencie z narkotykami, a potem po całej ucieczce ze szpitala, Molly dochodziła do wniosku, że zaniedbała tę przyjaźń. A co gorsza, okazało się, że nie tylko ona.

                - Jak się pieprzy, to wszystko na raz - westchnął John. - Gdyby coś było potrzebne, będę na Baker Street. Zadzwoń, przywiozę.

                - W porządku - potaknęła Molly i wróciła do książki. John zabrał kurtkę i wyszedł, a kobieta miała nadzieję, że dała mu trochę do myślenia.

 

                Nie minął kwadrans, jak drzwi uchyliły się ponownie. Molly w pierwszej chwili nie zareagowała, pewna, że to lekarz, ale zaraz zorientowała się w swojej pomyłce.

                - Cześć - odezwała się cicho z progu Mary Watson. - Jak z Sherlockiem? Lepiej?

                - Jeśli zrobisz jeszcze jeden krok w jego stronę, obiecuję, że natychmiast zawołam ochronę i zadzwonię po policję - wycedziła Molly, odrywając wzrok od książki. - Nawet, jeśli to będzie wbrew planom Sherlocka.

                Mary zamarła, zaskoczona. Wyraźnie nie spodziewała się takiej reakcji doktor Hooper.

                - Ach, więc to u ciebie zniknął, tak? - W przeciwieństwie do męża, Mary szybciej dodała dwa do dwóch. - Sherlock chyba zapomina, że skoro raz zdradził, że korzysta z twojej pomocy, to drugi raz nie uda mu się zrobić tego tak dyskretnie.

                - Udało się - odparła chłodno Molly. - Zostaw go.

                - Sherlock ma w tobie dobrą przyjaciółkę, Molly - stwierdziła Mary zaskakująco ciepło. Zgodnie z poleceniem, nie podeszła bliżej. - Ale wbrew temu, co sądzisz, nie chcę zrobić mu krzywdy. I nie chciałam.  Żałuję, że tak wyszło.

                - O mało go nie zabiłaś. - Molly z trudem powstrzymała się, by nie wykrzyczeć jej tego w twarz. Sama nie wiedziała, czy powstrzymało ją od tego miejsce i śpiący Sherlock, czy cienie pod oczami ciężarnej.

                - Przykro mi - powtórzyła Mary, i brzmiała nawet szczerze. - Nie chciałam go zabić.

                Molly parsknęła. Nie chciała zabić, ale prawie jej się to udało. Zamiast tego przestrzeliła Sherlockowi wątrobę i unieruchomiła pewnie na długie tygodnie. Ot, bagatela, Molly nie powinna się tym w ogóle przejmować.

                - Idź, wracaj do Johna - powiedziała zamiast tego, uzyskując podobną reakcję, jak pół godziny wcześniej u doktora. - A Sherlocka zostaw. Obudzi się, to niech postępuje według swojego uznania. Na razie trzymaj się od niego z daleka.

                - Naprawdę ma w tobie dobrą przyjaciółkę - powtórzyła cicho Mary, wychodząc. - Mam nadzieję, że to doceni - dorzuciła jeszcze i zamknęła ostrożnie drzwi.

                - Nagadałaś się - usłyszała Molly za plecami schrypnięty głos Sherlocka. Mało nie podskoczyła. Ranny patrzył na nią spod półprzymkniętych powiek, ale gdy spróbował odezwać się ponownie, zaniósł się suchym kaszlem. Molly podniosła nieco oparcie łóżka i podała detektywowi trochę wody.

                - Jak długo jesteś przytomny? - spytała patolog, gdy Sherlock odzyskał oddech i usiłował ułożyć się wygodniej. Wzrok miał raczej mętny, najpewniej przez morfinę, ale z pewnością nie zasypiał.

                - Słyszałem, jak krzyczysz na Mary - odparł. - Niepotrzebnie.

                - Uważam inaczej - oświadczyła poważnie Molly, przy okazji zerkając na monitory i zastanawiając się, czy powinna kogoś zawiadomić. Potem zwróciła uwagę na kamerę pod sufitem i sama sobie odpowiedziała, że nie musi.

                - Uratowała mi życie - zauważył cicho Sherlock, a Molly jedynie parsknęła pełnym niedowierzania śmiechem.

                - Kiedy? - spytała, czując, jak narasta w niej złość, choć sądziła, że po konfrontacji z Johnem i Mary, a wcześniej z Mycroftem, nie będzie już taka wściekła przy Sherlocku. - Jak do ciebie strzeliła, czy jak sprawiła, że uznałeś za konieczne ryzykować życiem, żeby ratować Watsonom małżeństwo? Swoją drogą, to to była jedna wielka pomyłka. Nie powinnam była się na to godzić.

                - Mogła mnie zabić - powtórzył Sherlock, z mniejszą pewnością niż wcześniej. - Nie zrobiła tego. I zaraz zawołała karetkę. Gdyby nie to, wykrwawiłbym się. Uratowała mnie - dodał jeszcze raz.

                - John ci w to uwierzył i sądzisz, że ja też uwierzę? - upewniła się Molly. Po minie Sherlocka widziała, że trafiła w dziesiątkę. - Zły dobór słownictwa, Sherlocku Holmesie. Oszczędziła cię, owszem. Uratowała - nie.

                - Molly... - spróbował niepewnie Holmes, ale patolog widziała już, że zarzucił próby usprawiedliwiania się. - Dobrze, patrz na to, jak chcesz, ale wiedz, że Mary mnie nie skrzywdzi.

                - Kto tak twierdzi? - spytała Molly, nieprzekonana. - Ty? Czy ona?

                - Oboje - zapewnił ją Sherlock i odkaszlnął. - Nie denerwuj się. Nic mi nie jest.

                Za taką bezczelność Molly w pierwszej chwili miała ochotę powtórzyć numer sprzed dwóch tygodni. Ktoś powinien Sherlockowi wbić do głowy, że po pierwsze, jego zapewnienia nie wystarczają, a po drugie, że zdarza mu się mylić. I że jeśli ktoś się o niego troszczy tak, jak zawsze troszczyła się Molly, to zapewnienie, że żona jego przyjaciela nie będzie więcej nastawać na jego życie, niekoniecznie jej wystarczało. Wbić - mocno, a konkretnie.

                - Zamierzasz mnie znowu uderzyć? - Sherlock nie powstrzymał się ani od spytania z zaciekawieniem, ani od szerokiego uśmiechu. Zabrzmiało to niemal tak, jakby jej na to pozwalał.

                - Tym razem nie - rozczarowała go Molly. - Ale jeśli jeszcze raz tkniesz narkotyki, zrobię to - obiecała. - I nie, morfina się nie liczy - zastrzegła, bo ręka Sherlocka powędrowała ku regulatorowi.

                Detektyw zamiast tego chwycił ją za nadgarstek i okręcił dłoń, żeby spojrzeć na zegarek. Godzina, którą zobaczył, zaskoczyła go.

                - Czemu jesteś tutaj, nie w pracy? - zapytał skonfundowany.

                - Jest niedziela - poinformowała go Molly. Zanim zdążył zaprotestować czy o coś zapytać, ciągnęła dalej. - Masz za sobą dwie operacje, trzymali cię w śpiączce od wtorku. Tak, takie były konsekwencje tamtej eskapady.

                - Masz o to żal - stwierdził Sherlock, walcząc z opadającymi powiekami. Rozmowa wyczerpała go bardziej, niż chciał po sobie pokazać. Tak jakby zdołał ukryć cokolwiek przed Molly w takim stanie.

                - Mam - potaknęła patolog, opuszczając oparcie łóżka z powrotem do pozycji leżącej. - I nie myśl, że to prędko wybaczę, tobie i sobie, ale o tym pomówimy kiedy indziej - powiedziała łagodniej. - Chyba muszę zgłosić, że się ocknąłeś, skoro nikt się tu nie pofatygował - stwierdziła nagle i wstała.

                - Molly? - zatrzymał ją senny głos Sherlocka. - Dziękuję.

                - Nie rób tego - przerwała mu Molly, nim dodał cokolwiek więcej. - To nie było właściwe. Nie powinnam była...

                - Powtarzasz się. I zmuszasz mnie, żebym się powtarzał. Nie lubię tego - zauważył marudnie Sherlock. Poddał się i zamknął oczy. - Molly? - zapytał jeszcze, gdy kobieta była już przy drzwiach.

                - Tak?

                - Będę miał nadal miejsce u ciebie? - pytanie było ciche, Molly powiedziałaby, że niemal nieśmiałe. To pewnie kwestia morfiny, wytłumaczyła sama sobie.

                -. Nie każ mi się powtarzać - odcięła się, używając słów detektywa.

                - Mmm?

                - Zawsze.

                Gdy wróciła chwilę później, Sherlock już spał.


End file.
